Whatever It Takes
by Sexi Silver
Summary: Rated to be safe! Tori arrives home late one night to find out her life has been flipped upside down. What happens when she doesn't tell the rest of the team and slowly fades away? Read & Review!
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers and make no profit from writing this. No suing and we will all be fine! wink

**A/N:** This is my first PR fic, so please be kind and enjoy. Deal with mature theme.

* * *

**Whatever It Takes  
**_The Accident_

"You should all go home and get some rest," Sensei told the Rangers in front of him who looked exhausted. They had just fought a monster marathon where Lothor sent down monster after monster for the team to battle. They looked ready to collapse so they all nodded their heads and all but Cam headed out of the base. Cam simply went to his room and fell on his bed and promptly fell asleep.

When Shane, Dustin, Tori, Blake and Hunter were outside, they walked together back to the road to figure out how they were getting home. "So who do I need to drive home tonight?" Tori asked, stifling a yawn. The boys all sheepishly looked at each other then back to Tori. "You can't all need a drive home tonight," she said more to herself, knowing that it was up to her to get them all home, like normal. "Next time, I'm not driving anyone home, ok?" The blonde said, but the others knew it was an empty threat as she mothered them all, being the only girl.

After everyone was in the van, Tori started it up and pointed the van in the direction of the closest house, which happens to be Blake and Hunter's. She quickly dropped them off and after a round of goodbyes, she was back on the road towards Dustin's house. The blonde turned on the radio when she noticed that she was beginning to fall asleep at the wheel. The teen looked in the rearview mirror and noticed that Dustin was pretty much asleep in the back. Snoring could be heard from the seat beside her where Shane was sitting and she groaned. She hated being the only one who drove them all home, but she always knew that they got home safe whenever she did.

Tori pulled up to Dustin's house and roughly shook him awake to get him active enough to stumble out of her van and head up to his house. Tori was then back on the road heading to where Shane lived. She was fighting to keep her own eyes open and turned the radio up even louder, not caring if it would wake Shane or not. When she arrived at Shane's house, the blonde gave a small smile when she had the pleasure of waking him up with some not-so-gentle poking to his ribs. When he grunted and got out of her van, the teen pulled back out onto the road and headed off for home.

Tori was almost sleeping in the chair as she drove almost by heart the rest of the way to her house. The teen passed by a car in a ditch and thought _'stupid drunks' _when she slowed and recognized the vehicle in the ditch. She instantly snapped awake and slammed on the brakes and pulled off to the side of the road. Tori jumped out of her vehicle as soon as it was in park and sprinted to the upturned car in the ditch. She noticed blood on the windows and held back her supper that was threatening to come up. The blonde pulled the side door open and saw a man in his late forties in the driver's seat, which was closer to her. He didn't appear to be breathing and there was blood caked to the side of his face. The man's seatbelt was still attached and she had to reach over his limp form to unbuckle it. She then gave a giant heave and got him out of the seat and onto the side of the road and laid him down, face up.

Tears were streaming down Tori's face when she returned to the car and found the woman barely breathing in the passenger seat. Blood was coming out of her mouth and her natural blonde hair was caked with blood. The woman's eyes were unfocused when Tori called out to her and she simply look ahead of her. The teen fought with the woman's seatbelt to try and get it undone, but it wouldn't budge. More tears fell down Tori's cheek when she heard the woman mumbling some words.

"Just want to see my baby, one more time," the woman said incoherently. Tori paused for a moment and then continued to struggle with the seatbelt. The blonde watched the woman's eyes slowly close and gave a small cry of panic.

"Stay awake, ok? You're going to be ok, you just have to keep your eyes open," Tori said, frantically trying to get the woman out of the car. The woman slowly opened her eyes again and looked over at the teen trying to help her.

"Tori," she said in a small whisper before one tear fell down the older woman's cheek and she closed her eyes for the last time. A shallow breath was heard passing through the older woman's lips and her body convulsed once at the lack of oxygen.

"No no no no no. Wake up, you have to wake up!" Tori screamed at the woman who had suddenly went limp into the seatbelt. "MOM!" Tori screamed at the top of her lungs before losing all composure and backing her way out of the car to sit stunned on the side of the road. She then remembered the man on the side of the road and moved over to where he was laying.

"Dad, come on Dad, wake up. I need you," she said, gently slapping her father's face but receiving no reaction from him. "Please Daddy, I love you. Wake up," she said, sobs escaping her mouth. The distraught teen pulled her father's head in her lap and began rocking back and forth. Her face was hidden by the tangles of hair as she bent down and kissed her father's brow. She then suddenly lifted her head and let out a mournful scream at the top of her lungs and held it until her voice died out. Tori sat there, unable to do anything but cry and hold her dead father's body.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Hope it was all up to par and I will hopefully be updating this by the weekend. Please Review and I will update faster! You are what inspires me to write!  
Silver 


	2. Can I Say Goodbye?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Power Rangers. I never have and I never will.

* * *

**Can I Say Goodbye?**

Tori woke up the next day in her own bed, still in the clothes she wore from the previous night. There were bloodstains on them but she didn't notice them or simply didn't pay any heed to them. The blonde thought that all the events that took place last night were all just a bad dream. She didn't want to believe that she lost both her parents in one night, making her an orphan and alone in the world. Tori pushed all thoughts from last night from her head and decided to act as if nothing had happened to get through the day ahead of her with the team.

When she rolled over and looked at the clock on her night table, she jumped out of bed, reading the time to be 2:30pm. Tori quickly ran to the shower and got dressed, all in blue, and was ready to face the day. She then went downstairs to see if her parents were home. When she didn't find them, she told herself that they were only out for the day and that she would see them when she got home that night. The teen grabbed her car keys from the table where she threw them after getting home late last night and went out to her blue van. Tori jumped into the car and got it started quickly. She then backed out of her driveway and drove towards Storm Chargers, where she told the boys previously she would meet them there.

When Tori pulled up, she noticed Dustin's bike outside the building and figured that the others would be inside already. When she pulled open the door, she saw Shane, Hunter, Dustin and Blake all in the back area, talking quietly amongst themselves. She found it a little odd that they were being secretive towards her when they broke away when they noticed that she was there.

"Hey Tori!" Dustin said enthusiastically as he came over and gave her a hug, which was also very strange as Tori was usually the one who initiated the hugs. The girl shrugged her previous thoughts off and looked forwards to the day they had planned out together. They were going to head off towards the skate park for a bit, for Shane, then to the track for Dustin, Hunter and Blake to get some practice in before their next race. After that, they were going to have supper at the beach where Tori could get some waves on her board and the boys could go for a swim.

"So Tori, now that you're finally here, are we ready to go?" Shane asked, eager to get to the skate park to jump on his skateboard and pull some fancy tricks.

"We are," Hunter said as he and Blake walked outside and over to Tori's van. Shane followed them out and Dustin watched them leave before turning back to Tori.

"You know Tori, if you ever need to talk, I'm here, ok?" Dustin told her in a more serious voice, giving her a concerned look.

Tori was taken aback and last night events jumped to her mind. Her smile fell for a moment and she looked almost ready to cry before her strong girl image popped back up into place and she gave Dustin a shove. "Wherever did you get the idea that something was wrong Dustin? Everything's fine, now come on before Shane decides were not fast enough and hotwires my van on me!" The teen said, grabbing Dustin's arm and hauling him out of the building, getting a laugh from the other boys when they saw Tori physically pulling Dustin out of the store.

The blond jumped into the driver's seat of her van and turned the key in the ignition and got it running. When Dustin had finally got into his seat, she pulled out onto the road and silently drove to the skate park, listening to the boys talk. She would usually join in the conversation, but Dustin's earlier comment threw her off completely and she needed time to pull herself back together.

Shane had the passenger door open before Tori even stopped and was off towards the park before she parked. "SHANE! Never do that again!" She yelled after him for the millionth time. No matter what, Shane was always out before everyone else and pulling tricks on his board before they even walked over to meet him. The boys all filed out of the van and continued their conversation, talking amongst themselves, leaving Tori behind in the van, simply sitting behind the wheel.

The blonde hadn't even bothered to take off her seatbelt. Tori couldn't help but feel isolated and alone from the rest of the team because of last night's events. She wanted to see her parents and be able to talk with them again, like she used to. They didn't know her secret of being a Power Ranger, but it was them who gave her all the right steps to becoming one. They enrolled her in the Wind Ninja Academy all those years ago and gave her the right training and the friends that made her who she was today. Tori needed to see them again, no matter what, and backed out of the parking spot she recently pulled into. She wanted to cry when she realized that the boys didn't even notice her not with them anymore.

Tori drove up to the hospital but continued past it and drove to a parking lot a few blocks down the road. She sat in her van a few minutes before grabbing the courage to go back to the hospital and ask to see her parents one last time. She undid her morpher from her wrist and put it in the glove compartment of the van, not wanting the boys to find her. The blonde then grabbed her bag and walked in to the hospital and in the front door, slowly making her way up to the front desk where a brunette nurse sat behind the counter.

The nurse looked up with a soft smile at Tori. "What can I do for you honey?" She asked with a genuine want to help.

Tori was completely tongue-tied and didn't know what to say for a minute. "Umm.. There was an accident last night, and.." The teen trailed off, hoping that the nurse understood what she was trying to say. When the nurse simply gave her a slow nod to go on, Tori took a deep breath. "I want to see my parents one last time," she said very quietly, barely audible.

The nurse's expression changed to one of concern and sorrow before nodded her head and picking up a phone beside the computer. "Doctor Lohman, come to the front desk, Doctor Lohman," she said over the PA system. She then looked back up at the teen in front of her. "May I ask for your name miss," the nurse asked in a gentle voice, coming around from behind the desk.

"I'm Tori Hanson," Tori said softly, with a few tears leaking from her eyes. She roughly brushed them away, not wanting to seem weak in front of people she didn't know.

The nurse led Tori to a chair and sat her down in it to wait for the arrival of this Doctor Lohman. The teen didn't say anything and the nurse let her sit in complete silence, until the distinct sound of footsteps approached them. Tori looked up into the face of Doctor Lohman. The doctor dismissed the nurse after she told the doctor Tori's name and took a seat beside the teen.

"Hello Tori," she said in a calm voice. "My name's Hillary Lohman and I was to the scene yesterday," she continued in the same voice. "We got a call in this morning about the accident and we arrived too late to save either of you parents. I'm so sorry," she said, putting a comforting arm around Tori's shoulders, which the teen shook off. She didn't want a random doctor putting her arm around her, no matter what for.

"Can I see them to say goodbye?" Tori asked in a whisper, not wanting to hear anything more the doctor had to say. She came here to simply see her parents, not hear details of their death. She was there, watched her mom die, and that was enough for her.

The doctor nodded her head and stood up, motioning for Tori to follow. The teen slowly stood up and followed the doctor at a distance to have time to try and pull her thoughts together before saying goodbye.

After going down one floor and down many halls, they came to a door with no window looking in and a small sign on the door stating it was the morgue. The doctor looked down at Tori with a concerned expression but proceeded to open the door and walk in, with Tori slowly following. There were two bodied covered by white sheets lying in the middle of the room. Tori didn't move towards them for a few minutes, needing to prepare herself to see her parents dead in front of her. The teen slowly took a few steps towards the first table and pulled back the sheet to reveal the pale face of her father. He looked like he was sleeping to her and she gently reached out and touched his cheek. His cold skin shocked her and she retracted her hand quickly. A few tears leaked from her eyes unchecked as she moved over to the other table to reveal the face of her mother. Tori put her hand to her mother's cheek and felt the same cold touch as she did with her father. Tears freely flowed from Tori's eyes as she looked at both of them, not wanting to believe they were both dead.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad. I love you," she whispered, only audible to herself before she fled the room, her vision blurred from her tears. Tori sprinted as fast as she could out of the hospital and to her van. The blonde started the van and drove back towards her house, to the scene of the crash. She parked her van on the side of the road and noticed there was still blood on the road and an impression in the grass from where their car was the night before. Tori went and sat in the grass where the impression was and let all her emotions out. The teen wanted her parents back so badly that her tears hurt her and made her cry even more. She sat there until she could cry no more and was numb inside, the feeling of being utterly alone growing deeper inside her.

* * *

**A/N:** So this is up a little later than I would have liked, but I was working and studying for exams a lot this past week! I hope you enjoy the next installment to the story! Please Read and Review! 


	3. A Watery Grave

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I own the song _Slipped Away _by Avirl Lavigne.**

* * *

**

**A Watery Grave**

After a few hours had passed, Tori slowly stood up from the ditch and made her way back to her blue van. The teen got in the driver's seat and heard what sounded like talking in her glove compartment. She opened it up and the voices got louder. Tori let out a sigh when she noticed it was her morpher and heard Cam and the rest of the team trying to contact her. The blonde shook her head, wanting to be alone for the rest of the day. She put her morpher on the seat beside her and started up the van, blaring the radio to not hear their voices trying to find her.

_--I miss you_  
_Miss you so bad  
__I don't forget you  
__Oh it's so sad  
__  
I hope you can hear me  
__I remember it clearly  
__  
The day you slipped away  
__Was the day I found  
__It won't be the same—_

Tears formed in the corner of Tori's eyes as she listened to the song the short distance to her house. The teen left her van running and grabbed her morpher before jumping out of the van and ran into the house. She went straight to her room and listened to the boys over her morpher before she opened her dresser and dropped it in there. Tori then ran back out to the van to be alone with her thoughts. The blonde didn't want to be found and wasn't going to let her morpher give her away.

The radio was still playing the same sad song as the blonde pulled out of her driveway and headed to the beach. She wanted to have a distraction and surfing was her best bet to try and forget everything.

_--Now you're gone  
__Now you're gone  
__There you go  
__There you go  
__Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone  
__Now you're gone  
__There you go  
__There you go  
__Somewhere you're not coming back--_

The song came to a close with Tori pulling into the beach parking lot. Tears were flowing freely from her face as she stopped her van and looked at all the happy people mingling on the beach. She scanned the beach for anyone she knew and sighed when she saw Blake and Hunter running around the beach, trying to find her. The teen quickly backed out of the parking lot and headed towards another beach that the boys didn't know she went to. It was a ten minute drive to the beach, but Tori didn't mind as it gave her time to think about everything that has happened recently. The blonde was lost in thought about her parents that she almost over shot the parking lot of the less crowded beach. The teen looked around and saw no one that she knew. It was something that Tori was thankful for because she didn't want to be found.

Tori turned the van off and got out and moved to the back where she pulled out her surfboard. The teen then pulled off her t-shirt to reveal her bikini top. She already had her board shorts on and slowly made her way to the water. As soon as her feet touched the water, the blonde stopped and simply took in the beauty of the ocean. She scanned the waves that were crashing in and a ghost of a smile flitted across her face before it disappeared again as she became focused.

Tori wadded into the deeper water before laying on her board and paddling out to the waves. She noticed that a lot of the surfers already out in the water didn't go out to the bigger waves. She paddled out father then them and out past where she's ever ventured out alone before. The blonde needed release and knew that the ocean would be able to help her achieve it.

The teen found a good wave coming in and turned to point her board towards shore. She then waited and felt her board catch the wave. She stood up and let her body take over, letting her mind wander elsewhere. Tori remembered when her parents bought her first board for her and lessons to learn how to surf faster. She had been 8 at the time and ecstatic about them finally letting her surf after she watched all the surfers at the beach whenever they went down to swim.

Tori came back to the present and rode the wave dangerously, going under the swell of the wave before moving her board back out and into the sun. She felt the wave die and crouched down on her board and lay herself back on it. The teen turned herself around and paddled back out to the far distance where she began and waited for the perfect wave to come again.

The blonde was lost in thought again when she felt a wave grab hold of her board. She wasn't ready for it, but decided to give it her best shot. Tori stood up wobbly on her board and fought to get control over the wave. A small smile came to her lips when she felt the challenge of the wave. It was larger than the last one and she loved how exhilarating it felt. Everything left her mind completely except to ride the wave out as long as she could.

Just as Tori thought she had control, she suddenly felt her board wobble beneath her and she lost her balance. The blonde plunged headfirst into the large wave and was twisted around in the water and became disorientated. The teen struggled to find where up was and swam hard to breach the surface. The teen was dragged under by the undercurrent from the wave and her hand instinctively reached to where her morpher was. She panicked when she didn't find it and struggled to remain above the water. When another wave came crashing down on her, her board connected with the back of her head, sending her frail body back under water. Tori tried to get a breath of air and opened her mouth only to have it filled with water. Black spots came to her vision as her head throbbed as she bobbed to the surface again. This time she got a mouthful of air before water entered her mouth once more from a third wave as it crashed down on her. Tori closed her eyes and stopped fighting the water as her vision faded away. Everything succumbed to darkness as she was being thrashed around by the waves.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm actually really surprised at how fast I wrote this chapter. I hope you all like it and it keeps the story moving along. Please leave me a review, no matter how short, to tell me how I did and I will try to have the next chapter up by the weekend. 


	4. Where Are You?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers. Never have, never will.**

* * *

**

**Where Are You?**

"Where could she be?" Dustin asked the rest of the team, pacing a path in the floor. They had all been out looking for Tori ever since they noticed her missing from the skate park. They tried getting in touch with her with their communicators but it seemed to them that she was ignoring them. "Any ideas, anyone?" He said, getting impatient.

"Dustin! Will you please stop pacing? Its not helping matters and it's getting us frustrated," Hunter said giving Dustin a harsh look. The yellow ranger looked at Hunter and sat down where he was.

"Cam, get the location of her morpher and we'll go find her that way," Blake said with a sigh. He didn't want to completely invade Tori's privacy but it was getting late and the sun had already gone down with no word from Tori all day. "Do you think anything bad has happened to her?" Blake asked worried. The navy thunder ranger was concerned for their friend and wanted to find her to know if she was alright.

"Almost there," Cam muttered, honing in on Tori's communicator. "Got it!" He proclaimed a moment later and the rest of the team gathered around him to find out where she was.

"That's her house!" Shane burst out, shocked that she was simply at home.

"But when I went by there earlier, she wasn't home," Dustin said, confused as to why she wouldn't tell them she was okay if she was just at home. Especially after they had been trying to contact her through her morpher all day.

"Come on guys, let's go see if she's alright," Shane said, already on his way towards the entrance to Ninja Ops. "Cam, do you mind staying back incase anything happens?" The red ranger asked their genius friend. Cam simply nodded his head and turned back to the computer, listening to the team run out to find Tori.

-----

Blake was the first to arrive at Tori's door and knocked quickly. Dustin, Shane and Hunter were behind him a few moments later with worried looks on their faces. When no one came to the door, Blake knocked with more force.

"If someone's home, shouldn't lights be on in the house?" Dustin asked, moving down the front steps and looked in the front window.

"Unless they're asleep," Hunter said, looking down at his watch. "But it's only 9:30, they should all be awake in there," he said, referring to Tori's parents and herself.

"I'm going in there," Dustin said suddenly a few minutes later when still no one had come to the door. He ran over to the garage door and punched in the code and the door opened. He moved inside and noticed that neither car or van where present. Dustin had the distinct feeling that something was wrong and that Tori was in trouble.

"Cam," Shane said into his communicator, "are you sure that Tori's at home? It's dead and no one is coming to the door."

It was a few moments before they heard Cam's response. "Positive Shane. Her signal is coming from her house," they heard his familiar voice over their communicator.

"Thanks Cam," Shane answered and they watched as Dustin disappeared into the house through the garage.

Dustin walked into the kitchen and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He walked into the living room then and again everything was as it should be. The yellow ranger made his way off memory upstairs to Tori's room and saw the door closed. He moved in front of the door and took a deep breath before knocking on her door. After a few moments and no answer, Dustin reached his hand out and turned the door handle. The teen pushed the door open and looked around the blue room, finding it empty. He sighed deeply before bringing his communicator to his lips. "Cam, call Tori's morpher for me, ok?" Dustin said and let his arm fall back down.

The yellow ranger almost jumped when he heard the familiar sounds of their morhpers being called. He searched the room for Tori's morpher and opened one of her dresser drawers to see it beeping up at him. He sighed deeply and reached down to pick up the morpher. "You can stop calling it Cam. I found it," Dustin said into Tori's morpher and walked out of Tori's room with her morpher in his hand.

Dustin was silent as he made his way back out of Tori's house, through the garage. He didn't say anything when he saw his team members waiting for any news on Tori. He punched the code back into the keypad and the garage door closed and locked itself again. When everyone rushed over to find out if Tori was home or not, he silently opened his hand and revealed her morpher.

Shane took a step back. "Why would she take off her morpher? She knows were not supposed to," he said quietly, more to himself. The others simply stared in disbelief at the blue morpher in Dustin's hand.

"Do you think she willingly took it off or was forced to? Do you think she's hiding from us?" Blake asked them. He didn't want to believe that anything bad has happened to her because of Lothor, but it was even worse to think that she was hiding from them because of something they didn't know about.

No one knew what to say to Blake's question but they all knew that they had to get back to Ninja Ops to try and be able to locate her. Shane, Hunter and Blake all streaked back to Ops, leaving Dustin outside Tori's house alone.

The yellow ranger sat down on the grass in front of Tori's house, holding her morpher. He didn't understand why she would abandon them without telling them anything, or hinting at anything. He wanted to see her again, talk to her like they used to before they became Power Rangers. They used to go to the beach in the middle of the night and talk about whatever was bothering them. Sometime it would be girl troubles for Dustin, or family life for Tori, or simply just talking about what was going on at the academy. The yellow ranger missed their time together and didn't care about not getting enough sleep as long as they got to have some time to be alone to talk about whatever they wanted.

Dustin slowly stood back up and knew that mopping around wasn't going to help the rest of the team find Tori. If he ever wanted to go on those talks with Tori again, he would have to find her first. The teen brushed away a few stray tears that fell down his face before streaking off to Ninja Ops to help the others try and find Tori before anything bad happened to her.

* * *

**A/N: **This update took longer than I had hoped, I had to work everyday all week with today being my first day off. I know it's not a good excuse, but I updated! Please leave a review, you know you want to! I will update after I get 5 reviews! It's all up to you, the readers, for more! 


	5. Found Yet Lost

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers. Again, I never have and I never will. (sigh)

* * *

**Found Yet Lost**

The first thing that Tori could hear were the waves beating against the beach. She was slowly coming back to reality when her head began throbbing. The blue ranger groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see the darkened sky. The teen tried to sit up when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, just relax. You took a nasty spill," the masculine voice said. Tori was still disorientated and saw the outline of a man sitting beside her. She couldn't focus on his face and groaned again before she passed out on the sand.

The man shook his head sadly and brushed the hair from her face. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought to himself before grabbing his towel and putting it over her limp form. He carefully picked her up and began walking away from the beach, taking care to not jostle her head in case of causing more injury. The man carefully set her down in the backseat of his car so she could have more room. He then returned to the beach and grabbed her board from the sand and tied it down on top of his car so she wouldn't have to worry about getting another one.

The man got into his car, started it up and quickly turned the radio off when it came blaring through the speakers. He knew the girl would have a massive headache when she came to completely and he didn't want to make it any worse than it would have to be. He drove back to his apartment and parked in his usual parking spot. He then carefully picked up the girl from the backseat and made his way to the door where the doorman opened it for him.

"Is she be alright, sir?" He asked the man carrying the girl as he held the door open for the duo.

"I hope so Kurt," he said calmly before making his way over to the elevator and pushed the fifth floor button. When they came to his floor, he quickly made his way to his door and found he had a problem. His keys were in his pocket and he had an unconscious girl in his arms. The man sighed as he set the girl down on the floor and dug out his keys and unlocked the door. He propped the door open and put the keys on the table inside the apartment before going back out and picking up the girl once more. He made his way to his room and place the girl down on his bed. He pulled the covers around her and then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He turned the TV on to the news and put the volume on low so he would be able to hear her when she woke up in a strange room.

-----

When Dustin arrived back at Ninja Ops, he found everyone sitting on their own, all without talking. The yellow ranger walked up to Cam and handed over Tori's morpher silently, hoping that he will be able to do _something _to find Tori.

"Hey Cam, is there a way to trace Tori without using her morpher?" Hunter piped up after a while. The crimson thunder ranger walked up to the computer behind Cam and lent against the chair, hoping Cam will be able to come up with something to find their fellow ranger and friend. "Because if you can find a general area of where she is, we can all split up and ask around," he continued, trying to give them some hope of finding Tori.

"That will take some time Hunter, and it might not work if Lothor has Tori," Cam said, voicing all their fears.

"Lothor doesn't have Tori," Dustin said harshly, not wanting to believe that their friend was in the hands of the enemy. Everyone looked over at Dustin with sad eyes knowing that it was affecting him the most, as he has been Tori's friend for a long time. "If she was, we would have known if there was a monster that showed up in the time when Tori disappeared, but it's been quiet all day," he said, reasoning with the team. In the back of his mind, he still knew that there was a chance that Tori was Lothor's hands, but he didn't want to think of what he could do to her.

"That's true Dustin, but we have to be realistic about this. Lothor could have her or she's hiding from us, or in trouble somewhere that we don't know about," Cam said with a frustrated sigh. He was supposed to be the computer genius that could do anything, but he couldn't find Tori when it mattered. The green samurai ranger felt drained from sitting at the computer for hours trying to find their blue ranger.

"Rangers, stop making the current situation worse on yourselves. Tori is a very capable ranger and will be able to take care of herself until we find her. I suggest you go rest while we find out where Tori is," Sensei told them all before they could come up with even more ridiculous ways of why they couldn't find Tori.

"I'm not leaving until we find Tori, Sensei," Dustin spoke up and everyone nodded their heads and agreed with him.

Sensei bowed his head at the boys on the team. "Very well, you may make yourselves comfortable in Ninja Ops but in the back rooms where you will be able to rest," the guinea pig told them. Dustin sighed in defeated and inclined his head to Sensei before moving into the back room with Shane, Hunter and Blake following. "Cam, use Tori's DNA on record to begin a search of Blue Bay Harbour, then go to bed. I will monitor the computer while you get some rest. Lothor has been quiet lately, but it won't hold," Sensei told his son.

Cam did as his father requested but remained in his seat and didn't move. He didn't say anything about leaving his seat, but it was pretty clear in the Sensei's mind that the boy wasn't going to move willingly.

The guinea pig jumped to the computer consol and looked Cam straight in the face. "Son, I know this is hard on all of you but tiring yourself out when you need to be ready to face Lothor's attacks at any time isn't wise. I will monitor the computer while you rest and will contact all of you at the first sign of Tori or Lothor. Now go get some rest while you still can," Sensei reasoned with his son in a firm voice.

Cam sighed before slowly nodding his head and standing up from his computer chair. "I want to be woken up the moment you find anything on Tori, alright?" Cam said before walking to his room and collapsing on his bed and falling asleep immediately, the stress getting to him.

Sensei clapped his hands and all the lights in the room dimmed, leaving only the emergency ones on. The guinea pig sat down cross-legged in front of the computer monitor and watched as the system did a search of Blue Bay Harbor for their missing ranger. Sensei was hoping against hope that the blue ranger was in no danger, but he had a feeling that she wasn't in safe hands.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for late updating. This took longer to write and I was very pressed for time with my work commitments. Please leave a review, the more reviews I receive, the fast I post, work or no work. Hope this is up to par! 


	6. The Unknown

**Disclaimer:** You all know that the Power Rangers don't belong to me, because if they did, I would be writing screenplays and not fanfictions.

* * *

**The Unknown**

Tori woke up in a dark room and couldn't find anything that she found familiar. The teen began to sit up when her head began pounding and she fell back with a cry of pain. She heard footsteps running into the room and she shut her eyes once more, trying to compose herself for whoever was there.

"Are you okay?" The masculine voice she heard earlier asked. The teen still couldn't put a face to the voice and reluctantly opened her eyes to see her rescuer. A man in his mid twenties was looking down at her concerned and she had no idea who he was. He had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes, almost black as they looked over Tori. The blonde let her eyes wander the room and she began to panic when she didn't recognize anything.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Tori asked in a panic as she scrambled to stand up and move away from the man. He tried to restrain her to keep her still, but she struggled and he let her go. The teen stood on the opposite side of the bed of the man, wobbling, and tried to focus on his face. Her vision went blurry when she rushed to stand up and she grabbed the bed in front of her for support.

"My name is Kevin Tran and this is my apartment. I brought you here after I dragged you out of the water and got you breathing again," he said even thought it sounded slightly wrong, even to him. He knew he was simply saving her life but he knew that the teen in her condition might take it the wrong way. "You now know my name, may I know yours as well?" He asked without making any more moves towards the frightened teen.

The blonde opened her mouth to say her name but she couldn't think of it. She closed her mouth and thought for a moment before realizing she didn't remember anything, and it scared her even more. "I.. I don't know my name," she told him, with pleading eyes for him to tell her her name. "Do you know my name?" She asked hopefully.

The man was slightly taken aback that she didn't know who she was. He remembered that her bag was out in his car and decided to go see if she had any identification to try and bring back her memory. "I don't know your name, sorry. But I might be able to find out. Promise me you won't leave this room and I'll go find your name for you, alright?" He told her and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kevin was wondering if she hit her head on anything when she was pulled under water. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the building and ran down to his car and grabbed her bag. The man didn't even bother to look for identification but decided to bring up her bag to her so she would maybe recognize it. Kevin raced back up to his apartment and walked calmly back into his room to find the teen looking out the window, her arms wrapped around herself and the moon reflecting off her blonde hair.

_If only she were mine,_ Kevin thought wistfully before closing the door behind him and getting the girl's attention. He held up her bag and raised an eyebrow. "Do you recognize this bag?" He asked hopefully.

Tori looked over at the man who walked back into the room and looked at the bag he was showing her. She thought hard but didn't recognize anything about the bag. "I don't. Is it mine?" She asked, confused and scared as to why she couldn't remember anything.

Kevin sighed and nodded his head before sitting down on the bed and beckoning her over to join him. "I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to help you find yourself again," he told her while he opened the bag and picked up a wallet.

Tori slowly made her way to the bed once more and sat down beside him but keeping a distance between them. When he was about to open the wallet, she grabbed it from his hands and opened it herself. The first thing she noticed was a picture of three people, two boys and a girl. She knew that the girl in the middle was herself, but she didn't recognize the two boys with her. Tori flipped the picture over and read the names on the back. "Dustin, Tori, Shane," she muttered to herself. She then looked up at the man sitting beside her quietly. "Is my name Tori?" The blonde asked him, holding out the picture fore him to see.

The man hesitantly took the picture and looked at the girl in it and then at the name on the back. "I suppose your name is Tori," he told her slowly. He read over the other names, trying to think if he knew a Shane or Dustin. Kevin knew that his friend Shane lived out in Florida with his girlfriend and definitely didn't look like that. He was becoming frustrated that she didn't know anything about her herself or her life. He put the picture down and watched as she pulled out her driver's license.

"My name's Tori Hanson and I'm 17 years old," she said, looking confused. Tori looked at the picture of herself glaring at the camera on her license. "How come I can't remember anything?" She asked angrily, dropping the card and her wallet back on the bed and stood up and walked over to the window once more.

Kevin looked concerned at the girl before it changed to sympathy, wondering how he would react if he couldn't remember anything one morning waking up. "You must of hit your head when you were pulled under the swell," he told her, slowly standing up and moving behind the teen. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, wondering what her reaction would be. A small smile came to his face when she relaxed into his arms and he rested his chin on the top of her head. "You're welcome to stay here until you remember where you live and who your family," he told her softly.

Tori lent into the man behind her, not knowing if she should know him or not. She closed her eyes and an image jumped out at her. She could see a small boy in a yellow t-shirt running towards a small girl in blue with a dandelion in his hand. The teen ripped her eyes open and felt fear wrap her in its cold embrace. She didn't know what she just witnessed but she guessed it was from her past that she couldn't remember. Tori pulled away from the man and rushed to the bed and grabbed the picture of herself and the two boys she didn't know but knew that she should.

"Where are you going Tori?" Kevin called out, following her and grabbing her arm none to gently. The teen reacted quickly and displaying feats she didn't know she could accomplish, flipped the man over he shoulder and heard him hit the ground with a thump. She then raced out of the apartment and down the stairs as fast as she could.

Tori opened the door and was out in the cool night. She didn't know where she was or where she wanted to go but she chose a direction and ran away from the man she didn't know. For some unknown reason, she didn't feel safe around him and wanted to find the people in the picture to find out if they could help her. The teen didn't care that her hair was still soaked and that she was only in surfing shorts and bikini top, she just wanted some place to call her own, until she remembered.

Kevin lay on the ground regaining his breath before realizing that Tori had run out of his apartment into the unknown. He felt responsible for her and knew that she had to be found and kept safe from harm. When he raced out the front doors, he looked left and right but didn't spot the girl. _So close, _he thought angrily, _I almost had her_. Kevin made his way back up to his apartment and walked into his room and noticed that all of Tori's things were still on his bed and all that she took with her was the picture. A smirk crept on his face and he grabbed the identification while looking for his phone. He knew one way he would be able to find her and have her returned to him. Once the man found the phone, he dialed the number he wanted and began to set his plan into action.

* * *

**A/N: **This took much longer to write than I thought. I need your thoughts on where you think this should go, so please leave me a nice review, however short. You know the drill, more reviews, faster I update! 


End file.
